We'll Be Just Fine
by ScarredShaddix
Summary: I felt more wanted that night then I ever had in my life, and it was that moment that I knew, we would be just fine.GaaraKankuro Sandcest. ONESHOTPLEASE read AN!


**A/N: This is a Gaara/Kankuro sandcest ONESHOT. As in NO MORE CHAPTERS! JUST ONE!!! Yes, I am still updating the Temari/Kankuro sandcest fanfiction and this is in NO way related to the story Love or Blood in ANYWAY! And yes, eventually I will have romantic stories that aren't incest. Haha. Just so's ya know, the shippings in the future stories for the Sandlings, will be GaaraXHinata or GaaraXOC, KankuroXOC, and TemariXShikamaru**

* * *

I felt more wanted that night then I had ever felt in my entire life. And all because my stupid brother had to come up with a fight. It was another stupid one. He said something, I got pissed, he got pissed, and so on and so forth...but it was different this time. Temari forced us to work this one out. Even my sand couldn't break the lock she put on the door. You can't imagine how frustrating some things are. Anyway...we were sitting across the room in an intense glaring match. How I loathed that stupid cat right then. He loathed me to. I thought he always had. That's why I was mad. 

After hours of silence, Kankuro spoke up.

"Look Gaara," He said. "Half the shit I say I don't mean and I guess that was just part of the half...so can you please just forgive me now so we can get out of here?!"

"I bet that's all you care about."

Kankuro groaned and stood up to pace around the room. "Come on Gaara what am I supposed to say?! I'm sorry okay?! And yes, I would like to GET OUT OF HERE!"

I looked down at the ground, shadows cast over my eyes.

"Fine. Just leave then. It's over."

I expected him to walk out right then. But he stood there, not moving. He was staring at me. He walked over and sat next to me. "Since when do you care what I think Gaara?" He said softly.

I glanced at my older brother. "I don't." I mumbled.

Kankuro sighed. "I do want to get out of here..." He sighed. "But I won't go till you go."

Now that surprised me. Why was he acting like this? I had always thought he hated me...why did he suddenly care? Why did I suddenly care? I had always cared...

He looked at me. Straight at me. And suddenly it was hard to breath. Chills went down my spine and I think the same happened to his by the way he shuddered. His eyes enveloped emotions like desire...and worry...and something else. Something I couldn't place my finger on. Something I wasn't familiar with.

He leaned into me and for a second I didn't know what was going on but then...his lips were close to mine, almost touching, but not quite. The flow that covered both are bodies connected somehow...and we were dangerously close. I was scared of what would happen...but in a way that I wanted to see what it was.

"Nii-san..." I whispered. I had never called him that my entire life and I wasn't quite sure why it was happening now...but the words just jumped out of my mouth and I couldn't control it.

He kissed me. It was quick. For a split second his lips touched mine and our noses brushed and then it was over. But it wasn't supposed to be. I had pulled away quickly...shocked by what had happened. Fear must've taken over my features because suddenly Kankuro's face wore the look of worry and his hand was to my face. He kept his hand there, gently touching my cheek.

He smiled sadly. "Gaara...I'm not going to hurt you...I promise I will never hurt you."

And then he leaned in again. And his lips touched mine...again. The one second before they did was suddenly familiar. I could feel my one tear fall out of my eye but then I kissed back...and there's no way to describe how that felt. I was confused, and scared...but I liked it.

Kankuro pulled away after what seemed like forever and stood up. He sighed. "Yea...you'll be just fine Gaara." He said and turned to leave.

I don't know what came over me but suddenly I was tugging on his shirt. He turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "We're one right?"

"Huh?" He didn't seem to understand.

"Well you...and...you did that so..." I paused and my voice lowered to a whisper. "We're one now?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "Yea Gaara. We're one." With that he left the room.

I smiled the best I could manage. "We'll be just fine then."

* * *

**A/N: There it was, short, sweet, and to the point. Please R&R**

**

* * *

**


End file.
